MEHalo: Evolution
by KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP
Summary: Two years after the demise of the human Reaper, Shepard makes contact with a new species and the war climbs to a new level. Her only chances of survival lie in becoming a SPARTAN. F/F, F/M. AU -Temporary Hiatus due to rewrite
1. 1: Ascention

A/N: First of all, Im warning you here and now that I am NOT a huge Halo fan. I've really only played Reach but I've done quite a bit of research before writing this. So this story might seem more Mass-Effect centric.

I will explain later on how i've merged these fandoms, so that it might make a fraction of sense. Some decisions might damage the canon storylines of both fandoms but i will attempt to keep things close.

John will make a cameo several times but this story is going to focus on Shepard and her struggles against the reapers, and their implied involvement with the events that led to Reach' demise.

Story will contain multiple pairings, including a polygomy relationship. If this isnt your beef, either suck it up, or go elsewhere.

Halo (c) Bungie/Microsoft

Mass Effect (c) Biware/Electronic Arts

* * *

Their orders were simple.

Travel to a starsystem in search of Element Zero, Mine as much as the hold can safely store, then return with the payload to a refinement station- wash, rinse and repeat until desired results.

Joker, the Normandy's pilot, definatly wasn't very happy that his baby; the most badass frigate in the fleet was reduced to performing menial mining operations. This was a task best suited for ships that were, yaknow, EQUIPPED to mine. At least that's how Joker felt.

Like the last two weeks they'd been traversing the galaxy, he sat slumped in his pilots chair, cramped up in the cockpit. The more time that passed by, the more the cockpit felt like a prison. He'd said it before, and he'd say it again.

"Why do Asari vessels get Bridges, and we get a 'cockpit'?"

"I don't know Mr. Moreau. Approaching destination." chimed the onboard AI.

Their destination, of course, was the nearest Mass Relay.

"EDI, Transmit Data." Joker ordered.

"Data transmitted. Coordinates plotted. Jump initiated." EDI concluded, the ship being wrapped in a subtle field as it was rapidly propelled through space. Moments later they emerged a few thousand meters from the target Relay. Their journey from the Citadel in the Serpant Nebula to the Omega Nebula had been eventful, as it often was and a short trip at Faster-than-Light speeds ended their trip in the Amada System.

Planet after planet they scanned, eventually coming to orbit around a planet only slightly smaller than earth. Eingana. The scanners began reading the topographical layout, displaying lengthy veins of Element Zero across the surface and in the crust.

"Alright. Deploy probe." Joker triggered the expulsion of a probe, sensors tracking its progression as it entered the Earth-like atmosphere.

"Captain on the Bridge." EDI stated. Joker half snarled.

"Haha, very funny. What's up commander?" He said, quite informally.

"Just checking our progress. How's it going?" Commander Shepard was certainly an authoritive woman, but not incapable of relaxing and mixing leasure with business. To some, she was terrifying. To others she was something of an icon, a hero. To her crew? Alana Shepard.

"Finally found a rock with some decent Eezo deposits. We're probing the surface now. This one seems promising."

"Anomly detected." EDI interrupted.

"Display." Shepard ordered, watching as Joker enlarged the visual feed of the planets darkside. The image zoomed in, enlarging and clarifying as it did so. Finally it focused on a collection of small lights.

"Structures. For what? Smuggling I'm guessing." Joker pointed out, converting long range visual feeds to thermal feeds.

"Heat outputs are minimal, but indicative of a few hundred individuals." EDI observed, voice characteristically flat aside from an occassional simulated inflection.

"I don't think the Council will mind too much if we crash a few parties out in the Terminus systems." Shepard gave an almost devious grin, violet eyes flashing something micheveous. She wasn't inherently ill-mannered or 'evil', In fact she was quite the opposite; Aiding lost travellers, helping Volus find their lost credit chits, even offering her praise to a shopkeep to improve business. There was just something so satisfying about pissing off a few slavers or smugglers. Surely noone could blame her.

"Right, well, we'll take care of the mining up here. I'll have the Engineering team prepare the transport for drop."

Shepard turned, making her way through the bottleneck of the bridge towards the command stations and beyond to the elevator. The doors opened and the lift carried her to her quarters to suit up.

Equipped and ready for combat, Shepard, Garrus and Liara climbed into the transport and shut the doors. The Normandy had made an entrance into the upper atmosphere of Eingana, doors opening long enough to drop the transport before re-pressurising the hold.

The transport coasted down to the surface, closing in on the compound through the cover of night. They located a clearing of land for 2000 meters from the structure and gradually made their way toward their destination. Dense wild jungles made their movements difficult, but not impossible.

The woods eventually broke to reveal a vast concrete landing pad, cracked from years of continuous usage from any number of vessels. At the farside sat the expansive warehouse, large cargo doors open. A smaller door on the face closest to them would prove to be the easiest point of entry.

Getting in was a sinch. Getting out was going to prove difficult. Even though smugglers didnt have to worry much about tresspassers, whoever these were had the presence of mind to rig the doors with an alarm and none of the trio had the electronics training to circumvent their activation. Almost immediatly they were engaged by a small squad of Asari, Human, and Salarian offense.

"Eclipse Mercenaries." Garrus confirmed, indicating the 'E' slashed through a sun across their chestplates.

"Shouldn't be too hard. They're carrying standard issue weapons. They won't even be through our shields before you've put a bullet between their eyes." Shepard responded, crouched behind cover before she sprang, aimed, and fired a round. It found its mark directly in the skull of a foolish Salarian.

"You flatter me." Garrus remarked, placing his rifle atop the tipped desk they'd fashioned into cover. Like he didn't even need to aim, he fired and instantly killed an Asari that hammered them with Biotics. She crumpled, dead. Another wave advanced down the corridor, several engineers and heavies amidst their ranks.

"I'll handle this Shepard." Liara leapt from behind cover, sprinting towards the squad as enigmatic blue energy crackled around her body. The energy pooled in her palms as she raised her arms, a deep blue bubble forming just behind enemy lines. Enemies were lifted helplessly into the air, bodies being thrown about like ragdolls. As each approached the minature singularity, they found themselves being torn apart internally. With one attack, all opposition had been demolished.

"I didn't know your biotics were that powerful Liara." Shepard observed, rising from cover. Liara visibly panted.

"I didn't either- though I believe this planets abundance in Element Zero might account for that. I imagine any other biotics we encounter here will be just as troublesome." Liara recovered, raising her machiene pistol in the event any dared to rise.

"Impressive, but we should keep moving. They already know we're here. Better not keep them waiting." Garrus ejected a piping hot thermal clip from his rifle, ready to unload another unto some poor bastard.

The team moved down the hallway with military precision, Shepard taking point with Liara and Garrus heading up the rear. Along the way, they encountered half a dozen squads, each with 15 or more units. Occassionally some of them would give the team trouble, but Garrus and Shepard made short work. Liara provided support as well by rendering bothersom targets helpless before peppering them with armor piercing rounds that tore through flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Finally they found a door which emerged onto a balcony. From their vantage point, they overlooked a vast warehouse, stacked high with crates- Weapons, armor, rations, Red Sand, raw materials, computer equipment, illegal boosters and amps; You name it, they had it. Even with all they had, it was a pretty standard facility, with an above-standard amount of armed forces.

"This is just a simple smuggling operation. I snuffed hundreds of these on the Citadel and Omega. I've never seen one with so many patrols." Garrus commented, watching a few load some crates of Red Sand onto dollies and rolling them towards the back of the warehouse.

"Neither have I." Liara added.

Then, they noticed something that took an unusual mission and made it completely confounding. Parked at the far end of the building was a vessel of unknown make and origin. It was small, roughly the size of a Earthen Tug Boat.

"Seems almost Reaper like, doesn't it?" Garrus stared down the barrel of his rifle before handing it to Shepard.

"Almost, but i've never seen one that small." The vessel was deep violet in color, lights dancing off the hexagonal pattern along its organic curves. Blue lights trimmed its exterior hull, other portions completely dark. Its rear compartment formed a ramp into a cargo bay from which another odd sight emerged. Small stubbly aliens waddled down the ramp, pushing rounded violet pods that seemed to float of their own accord. They were barely the height of a man, armor almost Kroganlike with their faces almost completly covered by masks reminescent of human re-breathers. Simaltaniously, some of the larger Eclipse members moved wooden and metal crates onto the unknown ship.

"A trade of some sort. They're trading Red Sand, but for what?" Liara muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Shepard, What's that, over by that support beam?" Garrus used his head-mounted visor to enlarge his visual, pointing. Shepard scanned the warehouse in search of the source of Garrus' curiosity. What she saw only added to her own questions. Indeed, what was /it/.

It, it appeared, was yet another another alien. Not Asari, Not Salarian, nore Elcore or Batarian. Not Vorcha. It was tall like a Yahg, around 8 feet, narrow waisted but broad shouldered. Like Vorcha, its legs were digitigrade, weight supported by broad thick feet tipped with 2 large toes each. Its back was large and hunched, like a Krogan with its head sitting forward and down. Violet armor glistened like metal. The warehouses interior carried sound well enough for them to hear that whatever language they were speaking, their universal translaters didn't understand.

But the Asari infront of it seemed to understand perfectly well what it said. She responded in its native tongue, voice raised almost in aggitation. The alien hissed back, jaw opening into four mandible like exstensions. A short verbal altercation later, and the transfer of goods concluded. The alien turned and boarded the unkown vessel while the Asari Eclipse leader approached one of the violet pods. From it she removed what looked to be a weapon, aiming at the wall. A burst of blue energy poured from its tip, burning the wall.

"Looks like Plasma damage. Only the Geth use that kind of tech." Garrus examined after reaquiring his rifle from Shepard. He was the eyes now.

"Well they're obviously not Geth, or Prothean-Reapers." Shepard responded, continuing to watch curiously.

The smaller aliens finished performing their gruntwork, returning to the vessel. Before long, the warehouse filled with a low reverberating tone.

"Shepard I'm detecting an energy-increase and an immense heat output at the rear of the ship." Liara observed.

Just then the Vessel began to rise effortlessly, drift forward through the open warehouse doors and eventually into the night sky.

"Joker, Be on the look out for an unknown alien vessel. Record any visual Data you can." Shepard ordered, finger to her communicator.

"Aye Aye captain." Joker confirmed. It didn't take long for the vessel in question to begin its ascent through the lower, then upper atmosphere. All the while the Normandy's visual feeds were locked on and recording, drifting quietly as the stealth systems kept her hidden from enemy scanners- at least, Joker hoped this new visitor couldn't 'see' them.

Back at ground level, Shepard, Garrus and Liara began divising a plan of attack. Garrus remained at the top of the balcony, while Liara and Shepard would make an assault. Both leapt from the balcony, using their biotics respectively to cusion the land much the way Kinetic barriers repelled amunition. Quickly they took cover behind crates, using the maze like setup to navigate closer.

"FIre teams 12-18, Respond." They heard the Asari bark into her communicator. "Is anyone still alive?" A pause. "Damnit. They're in here. Spread out, find them! I want their fucking heads nailed to that goddamn wall when you're done." Captains began barking orders as the few remaining dozen soldiers began scouring the warehouse in search of the intruders.

Shepard felt as if time slowed, crouched up behind a crate as approaching footsteps resounded in her chest. The nozzle of a gun emerged, and in the blink of an eye, she threw herself out, one arm knocking her victims firearm aside as she sidestepped and grasped their head. With a quick twist, bones cracked and muscles tore. It was only once the target was dead did she realise it had been a human male. Gunfire erupted like a volcanoe when troops laid eyes on her impressive feat. She immediatly took cover, kinetic barriers recovering within seconds.

Garrus started picking them off one by one, rifle having little difficulty penetrating the kinetic barriers of the Eclipse mercs. Liara's biotics tore through them like a wet paper bag. Before long, only the Asari leader remained, and she wasn't showing any signs of backing down. Instead she and Liara found themselves locked in a never ending biotic showdown.

"Cover me, I'm charging." Shepard commanded, stepping out from behind cover before holstering her weapon. Two steps later and she'd covered the nearly 50 foot gap between her and the Asari, pinning her to a wall with her forearm- knocking her firearm aside from the impact.

"I should kill you right now, but I've got a few questions." Shepard hissed, eyes narrow.

"Don't kid yourself. You think I'm going to tell you anything Shepard?" A pause, hoping to break Shepards resolve. "Oh I know who you are. I knew it was you the moment you entered orbit. You're not as subtle as you think. Thanks to some friends, we had you on the long range scanners the moment you got within range."

"Those aliens, I'm assuming?" Shepard placed pressure against the Asari's neck, and immediatly she tried to push back.

"What is it you humans say..?" The Asari grinned from ear to ear, seeming almost excited by the whole ordeal. "Go FUCK yourself." In an instant, SHepard raised her pistol to the Asari's head and pulled the trigger. Immediatly violet splashed against the wall and drooled down as SHepard released the now lifeless body.

Garrus and Liara came up behind Shepard, examining her handywork. "Well, so much for interrogation." Garrus shrugged.

"She wasn't going to say much anyways. She seemed pretty hell-bent on protecting whatever those aliens were." She kneeled, activating her Omnitool before triggering the Asari's. Then she began transfering Data. "Download what you can off those computers, then have the Transport rondaveauz here to load those pods. Least we can do is figure out what they're capable of."

"Shepard, we've got a situation up here." Joker chimed in.

"I read you, over."

"The vessel opened fire. We took a few rounds but they only did minor damage to the external plating..."

"And?"

"And what? It sounds like there's more." Shepard sounded half annoyed.

"There is, actually. The vessel fled using what appeared to be a warp drive capable of FTL travel and gained speeds similar to the Mass Relay transit- without the use of the relay. Readings indicate a small tear in space." EDI concluded.

"That could be a problem."

They'd arrived in Citadel airspace by the time they'd recieved a transmission from the Council. During their corrispondance, Shepard explained what they had seen and relayed the video recordings EDI and Joker compiled, as well as the energy readings Liara captured right before the vessel took off. Upon landing, Engineers would inspect the damage to the external plating while scientists would examine the spacial tearing data.

"And another thing." Counsilor Anderson interrupted just as the communication was to be severed. "I've recieved a message from a 'Dr. Catherine Halsey.' Says she wants to speak to you in person. Plot a course for Planet Reach."

"What does she want?" Shepard asked, arms crossed casually.

"Hell if I know. I doubt it has anything to do with your encounter a few days ago." Anderson mused, knowing the knowledge was being kept under tight wraps. "Whatever it is, you're cleared to leave when repairs on the Normandy are completed."

"Dr. Halsey, Commander Alana Shepard is here to see you." A dark haired receptionist sat pretty behind a solid wood desk, speaking into an intercom.

"Good. Send her in." Halsey responded over the channel.

"Dr. Halsey will see you now." With a smile, she stood and escorted Shepard, Garrus, and Liara down a long hallway. Others sat at desks, glancing up at the wayward team. Some recognised Shepard for her achievements, though many didn't seem to care for Shepard's achievements or rank as a Council Spectre. "Through here." They stopped at a bend in the hallway, through which they carried on to two double doors. Shepard pushed them open, coming to a halt infront of a large desk. The chair was empty, leather in almost pristine condition as if it'd never been used.

"In here." A voice called. Shepard peered to the left into a lab. The team made their way into its confines, interests very well captured by the piles of notes and samples. A table in the center displayed a Humanoid hologram of an armored figure, slowly rotating. Gradually it broke down into layers- Armor, flesh, muscle, nerves, blood vessels, skeletal structure. Graphs and readings circulated data, test results and findings. "Excuse the mess."

"Dr. Catherine Halsey? My name is Alana Shep-" Shepard offered her hand to shake, but the woman refused.

"Yes I know you are. Everyone knows you. Everyone knows how you defeated Sovereign, how you defeated the Reapers, how you're the first Human Spectre. That's all nice but Right now I've got more important things to deal with." Halsey seemed impatient, searching through files.

"I See. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Shepard I've reviewed your file. Your family was murdered on Mindoir, and your entire squad was killed on Akuze." She paused, reviewing a small stack of papers she'd uncovered. "Also says here you've been recently modified with cybernetic enhancements."

"That's top-secret, but go on. I'm sure there's a reason behind all this." Shepard shared the woman's irritation.

"The galaxy is changing Shepard- Faster than any of us care to comprehend." Halsey said flatly, looking at Garrus and Liara quizically as the two half listened to the conversation. "When the battlefield changes, the soldiers must change."

A pause, the silence almost suffocating. "And..?"

"Whether you realise it or not, you're the perfect candidate."

"Candidate for what?" Shepard seemed content mocking the doctor, and it was working. Halsey's subtle twitches were plain as day for anyone looking.

"I have a.. Job offer for you- a.. once in a lifetime oppourtunity. I'd like you to beome a part of something magnificent. Think of it as a reinvention of yourself."

Shepard mulled the thought over in her mind, glancing to the hologram, then to the piles of paperwork detailing all sorts of processes to enhance an already incredible person. It was starting to make sense. A door slid open on the far side of the room, and from it stepped a man- or what she assumed was a man, of staggering proportions. Easily 7 and a half feet in height, the individual approached and came to a stop next to Halsey.

"John, I'd like you to meet Shepard, soon to be one of our newest Spartans."


	2. 1a: Ascention Extended

A/N: PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE.

This is a MIRROR of the first chapter, hense being labelled as '1a'.

This chapter contains details of Shepards decisions, appearence, and relationship with her team. Readers may or may not find this information relevent to their interests, but it will not actively progress the story. I simply wante to write some shepard/liara/garrus fluff 3

AGAIN: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS IF YOU DONT CARE ABOUT FLUFF.

Chapter 1a: Ascention extended.

* * *

Their orders were simple.

Travel to a starsystem in search of Element Zero, Mine as much as the hold can safely store, then return with the payload to a refinement station- wash, rinse and repeat until desired results.

Joker, the Normandy's pilot, definatly wasn't very happy that his baby; the most badass frigate in the fleet was reduced to performing menial mining operations. This was a task best suited for ships that were, yaknow, EQUIPPED to mine. At least that's how Joker felt.

Like the last two weeks they'd been traversing the galaxy, he sat slumped in his pilots chair, cramped up in the cockpit. The more time that passed by, the more the cockpit felt like a prison. He'd said it before, and he'd say it again.

"Why do Asari vessels get Bridges, and we get a 'cockpit'?"

"I don't know Mr. Moreau. Approaching destination." chimed the onboard AI.

Their destination, of course, was the nearest Mass Relay.

"EDI, Transmit Data." Joker ordered.

"Data transmitted. Coordinates plotted. Jump initiated." EDI concluded, the ship being wrapped in a subtle field as it was rapidly propelled through space. Moments later they emerged a few thousand meters from the target Relay. Their journey from the Citadel in the Serpant Nebula to the Omega Nebula had been eventful, as it often was and a short trip at Faster-than-Light speeds ended their trip in the Amada System.

Planet after planet they scanned, eventually coming to orbit around a planet only slightly smaller than earth. The scanners began reading the topographical layout, displaying lengthy veins of Element Zero across the surface and in the crust.

"Alright. Deploy probe." Joker triggered the expulsion of a probe, sensors tracking its progression as it entered the Earth-like atmosphere.

"Captain on the Bridge." EDI stated. Joker half snarled.

"Haha, very funny. What's up commander?" He said, quite informally.

"Just checking our progress. How's it going?" Commander Shepard was certainly an authoritive woman, but not incapable of relaxing and mixing leasure with business. To some, she was terrifying. To others she was something of an icon, a hero. To her crew? Alana Shepard.

"Finally found a rock with some decent Eezo deposits. We're probing the surface now. This one seems promising."

"Anomly detected." EDI interrupted.

"Display." Shepard ordered, watching as Joker enlarged the visual feed of the planets darkside. The image zoomed in, enlarging and clarifying as it did so. Finally it focused on a collection of small lights.

"Structures. For what? Smuggling I'm guessing." Joker pointed out, converting long range visual feeds to thermal feeds.

"Heat outputs are minimal, but indicative of a few hundred individuals." EDI observed, voice characteristically flat aside from an occassional simulated inflection.

"I don't think the Council will mind too much if we crash a few parties out in the Terminus systems." Shepard gave an almost devious grin, violet eyes flashing something micheveous. She wasn't inherently ill-mannered or 'evil', In fact she was quite the opposite; Aiding lost travellers, helping Volus find their lost credit chits, even offering her praise to a shopkeep to improve business. There was just something so satisfying about pissing off a few slavers or smugglers. Surely noone could blame her.

"Right, well, we'll take care of the mining up here. I'll have the Engineering team prepare the transport for drop."

Shepard turned, making her way through the bottleneck of the bridge towards the command stations and beyond to the elevator. The doors opened and the lift carried her to the highest floor, the Captain's Cabin.

With the doors shut, she had a moment to observe the ultrablue-violet fish drifting through the water of the massive aquarium of exotic corals and grasses. But something far more exotic and blue-violet lay asleep in her bed.

"Time to get up, sleepy-head." She purred softly, laying on the edge of the bed behind the mound heaped in sheets and blankets.

"Just a few more hours Shepard.."

"Wish I could, but I need you on the ground." After a few moments of silence, the lump finally rose, sheets rustling. "Sorry to wake you Liara." Shepard found herself staring, the vivid blue skin of her Asari companion as enchanting as the day she first set eyes on her in those forboding ruins. Human like, yet completely alien.

"One of these days I might just have to drug you just so I can get some sleep." Liara half chuckled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand before stretching. Her bare body bristled as the cabin's unusual chill washed over her.

"Mmm. Enticing. But.. we'll have to experiment with that another time." Shepard climbed from the bed, turning and leaning to open the doors of the compartment that housed her armor. Quickly she changed from her casuals into solid black underarmor, then began strapping and belting on her armor. Its solid purple material shined in the cool cabin lighting.

"May I ask what it is we're doing?" Liara was crawling out of the bed, finding her underclothing and finally her casuals.

"Joker and EDI found what looks like a smuggling outpost on the planets surface." she responded glancing at her reflection on the brushed steel panels. Her short dirty-blond hair was naturally curled, narrow face trimmed by small battle scars. Full lips accented almond violet eyes. No doubt she was gorgeous, scarring that typically marred attractiveness only aiding in her beauty- at least that was how Liara felt.

"Commander, Garrus is at the door." EDI chimed. Shepard mumbled something about forgetting to enable do not disturb, but disregarded the inconvienience.

"Let him in." The doors opened, and instepped a prime example of a Turian. He would have mustered a smile, had his physical features granted him the ability to do so. Instead he gave a contented purr-like growl as he and Shepard embraced. Liara and Garrus exchanged glances, eyes locking for a moment in greeting.

"Joker told me you were going to ground. I thought I'd come along for the ride." He was already equipped, midnight blue armor secured firmly around his aerodynamic body. However he lacked his weapons.

"Absolutely. Wouldn't have it any other way. Liara, we'll meet you in the armory."

"Certainly commander." Liara smiled as her companions left. Funny thing, relationships- It didn't bother her in the slightest that Shepard had found affection in Garrus' arms. After all, they had been a team when they took down Sovereign. And when Shepard had died, they both mourned greatly. She and Garrus spent what time they could together during Shepard's absense, and eventually came to the conclusion that they had even felt compassion for each other. Shepards return was good news to Liara, but her duties to the Shadow Broker kept her from her duties to Shepard. It seemed only natural that when both Garrus and Liara cared for Shepard, the trio found calm amidst the galactic shitstorm.

Equipped and ready for combat, the team climbed into the transport and shut the doors. The Normandy had made an entrance into the upper atmosphere of Eingana, doors opening long enough to drop the transport before re-pressurising the hold.

The transport coasted down to the surface, closing in on the compound through the cover of night. They located a clearing of land for 2000 meters from the structure and gradually made their way toward their destination. Dense wild jungles made their movements difficult, but not impossible.

The woods eventually broke to reveal a vast concrete landing pad, cracked from years of continuous usage from any number of vessels. At the farside sat the expansive warehouse, large cargo doors open. A smaller door on the face closest to them would prove to be the easiest point of entry.

Getting in was a sinch. Getting out was going to prove difficult. Even though smugglers didnt have to worry much about tresspassers, whoever these were had the presence of mind to rig the doors with an alarm and none of the trio had the electronics training to circumvent their activation. Almost immediatly they were engaged by a small squad of Asari, Human, and Salarian offense.

"Eclipse Mercenaries." Garrus confirmed, indicating the 'E' slashed through a sun across their chestplates.

"Shouldn't be too hard. They're carrying standard issue weapons. They won't even be through our shields before you've put a bullet between their eyes." Shepard responded, crouched behind cover before she sprang, aimed, and fired a round. It found its mark directly in the skull of a foolish Salarian.

"You flatter me." Garrus remarked, placing his rifle atop the tipped desk they'd fashioned into cover. Like he didn't even need to aim, he fired and instantly killed an Asari that hammered them with Biotics. She crumpled, dead. Another wave advanced down the corridor, several engineers and heavies amidst their ranks.

"I'll handle this Shepard." Liara leapt from behind cover, sprinting towards the squad as enigmatic blue energy crackled around her body. The energy pooled in her palms as she raised her arms, a deep blue bubble forming just behind enemy lines. Enemies were lifted helplessly into the air, bodies being thrown about like ragdolls. As each approached the minature singularity, they found themselves being torn apart internally. With one attack, all opposition had been demolished.

"I didn't know your biotics were that powerful Liara." Shepard observed, rising from cover. Liara visibly panted.

"I didn't either- though I believe this planets abundance in Element Zero might account for that. I imagine any other biotics we encounter here will be just as troublesome." Liara recovered, raising her machiene pistol in the event any dared to rise.

"Impressive, but we should keep moving. They already know we're here. Better not keep them waiting." Garrus ejected a piping hot thermal clip from his rifle, ready to unload another unto some poor bastard.

The team moved down the hallway with military precision, Shepard taking point with Liara and Garrus heading up the rear. Along the way, they encountered half a dozen squads, each with 15 or more units. Occassionally some of them would give the team trouble, but Garrus and Shepard made short work. Liara provided support as well by rendering bothersom targets helpless before peppering them with armor piercing rounds that tore through flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Finally they found a door which emerged onto a balcony. From their vantage point, they overlooked a vast warehouse, stacked high with crates- Weapons, armor, rations, Red Sand, raw materials, computer equipment, illegal boosters and amps; You name it, they had it. Even with all they had, it was a pretty standard facility, with an above-standard amount of armed forces.

"This is just a simple smuggling operation. I snuffed hundreds of these on the Citadel and Omega. I've never seen one with so many patrols." Garrus commented, watching a few load some crates of Red Sand onto dollies and rolling them towards the back of the warehouse.

"Neither have I." Liara added.

Then, they noticed something that took an unusual mission and made it completely confounding. Parked at the far end of the building was a vessel of unknown make and origin. It was small, roughly the size of a Earthen Tug Boat.

"Seems almost Reaper like, doesn't it?" Garrus stared down the barrel of his rifle before handing it to Shepard.

"Almost, but i've never seen one that small." The vessel was deep violet in color, lights dancing off the hexagonal pattern along its organic curves. Blue lights trimmed its exterior hull, other portions completely dark. Its rear compartment formed a ramp into a cargo bay from which another odd sight emerged. Small stubbly aliens waddled down the ramp, pushing rounded violet pods that seemed to float of their own accord. They were barely the height of a man, armor almost Kroganlike with their faces almost completly covered by masks reminescent of human re-breathers. Simaltaniously, some of the larger Eclipse members moved wooden and metal crates onto the unknown ship.

"A trade of some sort. They're trading Red Sand, but for what?" Liara muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Shepard, What's that, over by that support beam?" Garrus used his head-mounted visor to enlarge his visual, pointing. Shepard scanned the warehouse in search of the source of Garrus' curiosity. What she saw only added to her own questions. Indeed, what was /it/.

It, it appeared, was yet another another alien. Not Asari, Not Salarian, nore Elcore or Batarian. Not Vorcha. It was tall like a Yahg, around 8 feet, narrow waisted but broad shouldered. Like Vorcha, its legs were digitigrade, weight supported by broad thick feet tipped with 2 large toes each. Its back was large and hunched, like a Krogan with its head sitting forward and down. Violet armor glistened like metal. The warehouses interior carried sound well enough for them to hear that whatever language they were speaking, their universal translaters didn't understand.

But the Asari infront of it seemed to understand perfectly well what it said. She responded in its native tongue, voice raised almost in aggitation. The alien hissed back, jaw opening into four mandible like exstensions. A short verbal altercation later, and the transfer of goods concluded. The alien turned and boarded the unkown vessel while the Asari Eclipse leader approached one of the violet pods. From it she removed what looked to be a weapon, aiming at the wall. A burst of blue energy poured from its tip, burning the wall.

"Looks like Plasma damage. Only the Geth use that kind of tech." Garrus examined after reaquiring his rifle from Shepard. He was the eyes now.

"Well they're obviously not Geth, or Prothean-Reapers." Shepard responded, continuing to watch curiously.

The smaller aliens finished performing their gruntwork, returning to the vessel. Before long, the warehouse filled with a low reverberating tone.

"Shepard I'm detecting an energy-increase and an immense heat output at the rear of the ship." Liara observed.

Just then the Vessel began to rise effortlessly, drift forward through the open warehouse doors and eventually into the night sky.

"Joker, Be on the look out for an unknown alien vessel. Record any visual Data you can." Shepard ordered, finger to her communicator.

"Aye Aye captain." Joker confirmed. It didn't take long for the vessel in question to begin its ascent through the lower, then upper atmosphere. All the while the Normandy's visual feeds were locked on and recording, drifting quietly as the stealth systems kept her hidden from enemy scanners- at least, Joker hoped this new visitor couldn't 'see' them.

Back at ground level, Shepard, Garrus and Liara began divising a plan of attack. Garrus remained at the top of the balcony, while Liara and Shepard would make an assault. Both leapt from the balcony, using their biotics respectively to cusion the land much the way Kinetic barriers repelled amunition. Quickly they took cover behind crates, using the maze like setup to navigate closer.

"FIre teams 12-18, Respond." They heard the Asari bark into her communicator. "Is anyone still alive?" A pause. "Damnit. They're in here. Spread out, find them! I want their fucking heads nailed to that goddamn wall when you're done." Captains began barking orders as the few remaining dozen soldiers began scouring the warehouse in search of the intruders.

Shepard felt as if time slowed, crouched up behind a crate as approaching footsteps resounded in her chest. The nozzle of a gun emerged, and in the blink of an eye, she threw herself out, one arm knocking her victims firearm aside as she sidestepped and grasped their head. With a quick twist, bones cracked and muscles tore. It was only once the target was dead did she realise it had been a human male. Gunfire erupted like a volcanoe when troops laid eyes on her impressive feat. She immediatly took cover, kinetic barriers recovering within seconds.

Garrus started picking them off one by one, rifle having little difficulty penetrating the kinetic barriers of the Eclipse mercs. Liara's biotics tore through them like a wet paper bag. Before long, only the Asari leader remained, and she wasn't showing any signs of backing down. Instead she and Liara found themselves locked in a never ending biotic showdown.

"Cover me, I'm charging." Shepard commanded, stepping out from behind cover before holstering her weapon. Two steps later and she'd covered the nearly 50 foot gap between her and the Asari, pinning her to a wall with her forearm- knocking her firearm aside from the impact.

"I should kill you right now, but I've got a few questions." Shepard hissed, eyes narrow.

"Don't kid yourself. You think I'm going to tell you anything Shepard?" A pause, hoping to break Shepards resolve. "Oh I know who you are. I knew it was you the moment you entered orbit. You're not as subtle as you think. Thanks to some friends, we had you on the long range scanners the moment you got within range."

"Those aliens, I'm assuming?" Shepard placed pressure against the Asari's neck, and immediatly she tried to push back.

"What is it you humans say..?" The Asari grinned from ear to ear, seeming almost excited by the whole ordeal. "Go FUCK yourself." In an instant, SHepard raised her pistol to the Asari's head and pulled the trigger. Immediatly violet splashed against the wall and drooled down as SHepard released the now lifeless body.

Garrus and Liara came up behind Shepard, examining her handywork. "Well, so much for interrogation." Garrus shrugged.

"She wasn't going to say much anyways. She seemed pretty hell-bent on protecting whatever those aliens were." She kneeled, activating her Omnitool before triggering the Asari's. Then she began transfering Data. "Download what you can off those computers, then have the Transport rondaveauz here to load those pods. Least we can do is figure out what they're capable of."

"Shepard, we've got a situation up here." Joker chimed in.

"I read you, over."

"The vessel opened fire. We took a few rounds but they only did minor damage to the external plating..."

"And?"

"And what? It sounds like there's more." Shepard sounded half annoyed.

"There is, actually. The vessel fled using what appeared to be a warp drive capable of FTL travel and gained speeds similar to the Mass Relay transit- without the use of the relay. Readings indicate a small tear in space." EDI concluded.

"That could be a problem."

They'd arrived in Citadel airspace by the time they'd recieved a transmission from the Council. During their corrispondance, Shepard explained what they had seen and relayed the video recordings EDI and Joker compiled, as well as the energy readings Liara captured right before the vessel took off. Upon landing, Engineers would inspect the damage to the external plating while scientists would examine the spacial tearing data.

"And another thing." Counsilor Anderson interrupted just as the communication was to be severed. "I've recieved a message from a 'Dr. Catherine Halsey.' Says she wants to speak to you in person. Plot a course for Planet Reach."

"What does she want?" Shepard asked, arms crossed casually.

"Hell if I know. I doubt it has anything to do with your encounter a few days ago." Anderson mused, knowing the knowledge was being kept under tight wraps. "Whatever it is, you're cleared to leave when repairs on the Normandy are completed."

"Dr. Halsey, Commander Alana Shepard is here to see you." A dark haired receptionist sat pretty behind a solid wood desk, speaking into an intercom.

"Good. Send her in." Halsey responded over the channel.

"Dr. Halsey will see you now." With a smile, she stood and escorted Shepard, Garrus, and Liara down a long hallway. Others sat at desks, glancing up at the wayward team. Some recognised Shepard for her achievements, though many didn't seem to care for Shepard's achievements or rank as a Council Spectre. "Through here." They stopped at a bend in the hallway, through which they carried on to two double doors. Shepard pushed them open, coming to a halt infront of a large desk. The chair was empty, leather in almost pristine condition as if it'd never been used.

"In here." A voice called. Shepard peered to the left into a lab. The team made their way into its confines, interests very well captured by the piles of notes and samples. A table in the center displayed a Humanoid hologram of an armored figure, slowly rotating. Gradually it broke down into layers- Armor, flesh, muscle, nerves, blood vessels, skeletal structure. Graphs and readings circulated data, test results and findings. "Excuse the mess."

"Dr. Catherine Halsey? My name is Alana Shep-" Shepard offered her hand to shake, but the woman refused.

"Yes I know you are. Everyone knows you. Everyone knows how you defeated Sovereign, how you defeated the Reapers, how you're the first Human Spectre. That's all nice but Right now I've got more important things to deal with." Halsey seemed impatient, searching through files.

"I See. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Shepard I've reviewed your file. Your family was murdered on Mindoir, and your entire squad was killed on Akuze." She paused, reviewing a small stack of papers she'd uncovered. "Also says here you've been recently modified with cybernetic enhancements."

"That's top-secret, but go on. I'm sure there's a reason behind all this." Shepard shared the woman's irritation.

"The galaxy is changing Shepard- Faster than any of us care to comprehend." Halsey said flatly, looking at Garrus and Liara quizically as the two half listened to the conversation. "When the battlefield changes, the soldiers must change."

A pause, the silence almost suffocating. "And..?"

"Whether you realise it or not, you're the perfect candidate."

"Candidate for what?" Shepard seemed content mocking the doctor, and it was working. Halsey's subtle twitches were plain as day for anyone looking.

"I have a.. Job offer for you- a.. once in a lifetime oppourtunity. I'd like you to beome a part of something magnificent. Think of it as a reinvention of yourself."

Shepard mulled the thought over in her mind, glancing to the hologram, then to the piles of paperwork detailing all sorts of processes to enhance an already incredible person. It was starting to make sense. A door slid open on the far side of the room, and from it stepped a man- or what she assumed was a man, of staggering proportions. Easily 7 and a half feet in height, the individual approached and came to a stop next to Halsey.

"John, I'd like you to meet Shepard, soon to be one of our newest Spartans."


	3. 2: Dedication

"John, I'd like you to meet one of our newest spartans." Halsey glanced up at the giant next to her, who was staring at Shepard curiously.

"Just hold on a minute- I never said I accepted your offer." Shepard spat back, instantly becoming defensive, yet non-aggressive. She didn't dare take on the soldier, he was taller than a Krogan and likely as strong as one. His features spoke of complete authority. Dark eyes set far back into a chissled face, precision cut hair shaping a skull that looked as if Thor himself had crafted it.

"I see no reason why you wouldn't." Halsey continued, turning before staring down the barrel of a microscope at a sample.

"Perhaps because its probably illegal, and considering I'm a Spectre, the Council would prohibit my participation?"

"You'd let those dogs control you? How disappointing. The council is lazy, and weak-minded, you know that. Besides, what we're doing here isnt _illegal_. Questionable yes, but hardly illegal. Besides, its really no different than your cybernetic modifications." Halsey could tell she'd won the battle, but not the war. The seed had been planted.

Shepard had no retaliation. For a brief time, she mulled the thought in her head. Finally she came to a conclusion. "I'll consider your proposal. But don't expect me to join your little team." With that, the Commander pivoted on her heels and stalked past Garrus and Liara. The trio exited the UNSC offices, and made their way back to the _Normandy'_s docking bay.

Meanwhile, Halsey continued to examine a sample. She glanced up momentarily at John.

"Think she'll be back Ma'am?"

"Absolutely. She knows what she has to do. This will be her only way to do it." Halsey was calm and collected- exacting in her plan and executing it with lethal precision. She had managed to make Shepard's resolve waver and knew it would be a matter of time before the Spectre stood in her lab once more.

* * *

Shepard sat in her quarters, hunched over with her arms propped up onto her knees. Irritated, she rose, traversed the floor and threw herself onto the bed before rolling over onto her back. Seconds later, Liara and Garrus appeared at either side, taking seats.

"What do you plan to do Shepard?" Liara asked softly, a hand on her comrade's wrist.

"I don't know." Shepard responded, half dazed.

"That Halsey woman was right.. things are changing. I've wondered myself if we're ready for what's coming." Garrus said with some hesitation.

"It took the entire might of every ship to protect the Destiny Ascention, and bring down Sovereign. And we barely managed to bring down that human reaper." Shepard mused.

"Indeed, and it wasn't even finished it seemed." Liara continued, laying next to shepard, grasping her hand.

"I think I'm going to accept." Shepard whispered, both Liara and Garrus quickly looking at her.

"But you don't even know what it involves." Garrus retaliated, expressing as much suprise and disbelief as his ridged features could muster.

"I was able to conclude some things. Those holograms showed reinforced bones, enhanced mental and physical prowess- effectively its a Super Soldier program."

"I wonder why she said you'd make the perfect candidate.." Liara said softly, rolling to her side while idly playing with Shepard's fingers in her own.

"I suppose I'll have to ask her."

For a while the trio lazed in silence, Shepard grasping the hands of her team firmly. "Others might not agree with our relationship, but I honestly think I couldn't have formed a better team. Thank you guys, and no matter what happens-.." Shepard paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to fight until I die- to protect everything, to protect you." The other two stayed silent, only nodding in confirmation.

* * *

Night fell on Reach, peaceful and tranquil on a rich spring evening. In a way the world was not unlike earth, aside from its unusual satalite lighting the sky in eerie greens and yellows amidst the sea of violet and blue and black. From a distance, one could make out the aether green trails from the surface that ascended all the way to its outer atmosphere, like tendrils reaching out to space in an effort to hold on.

Sleep was difficult for Shepard, mind challenged with all the thoughts that swirled around- her Spectre Status, the Reapers, and her comrades. She was but one woman, and the galaxy had placed upon her more than any entire civilization could cary. They wanted a savior and they'd made Shepard their skapegoat. A day would come when she couldn't fight anymore- couldnt lift a gun to defend everything she loved and held dear.

Liara and Garrus had retired to their own quarters some time before, likely lulled into sleep by the hum of Normandy's engines as they sang their tunes. Shepards mind turned rapidly on the other hand. She had made up her mind but why did her stomach have a pit feeling? Finally the Spectre threw herself from the bed and climbed into her standard casual wear. Now was the best time to discuss the details further with Halsey, and see if this was really the best thing to do.

Quietly she made her way towards the door to the elevator, climbed in and emerged on the Information deck. Kelly had retired for the evening, her terminal quiet and empty. In fact, the entire bridge was empty. Even Joker had retired, the pilot's chair turned toward her as she approached the airlock.

"Shepard-" a voice called, soft and concerned.

"Liara?" Shepard turned to face her. She could see that Liara had been upset by something.

"You're going to talk to her, aren't you?" Liara took a step closer, and another until she was within an arm's length of her commander.

"I've already died once.. If this kills me, whose to say they can't bring me back again?" Shepard mustered a tiny smile.

"There's no gaurentee it'll work again.." Liara grabbed Shepards hand and squeezed. Shepard pulled her into a small embrace.

"Its fine Liara. Besides.. Dr. Halsey is right.. am I really enough to fight the Reapers? or could I be something more?"

"You're right. My apologies. I just.. know its been tough for you, for all of us." Liara held on, refusing to let Shepard go.

"I'll be alright."

"Oh.. Shepard," Liara pulled back and sniffled, "I got a call, from Feron."

"Broker business?" Shepard knew well what a call from Feron meant.

"Yes. I must return within the next day. These last few days have been wonderful but I cannot forget my duties." She folded her hands into themselves and bowed her head. Shepard placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in. Their lips clashed, as if to say farewell for now.

"Let me talk to Dr. Halsey. In the meantime, wake everyone. We leave in three hours." With that, Shepard gave her comrade a final hug goodbye and exited through the airlock. Liara was still standing there when the doors closed, looking more lost than ever..

* * *

A knock echoed at the door.

"Come in." An impatient voice shouted. The door opened and in stepped Shepard. Immediatly the woman took a deep breath, exhaling then making her way towards the back of the office space.

"The receptionist told me I could find you-"

"Hmm. Only nine hours annnd... twelve minutes.. I would have thought you would put more thought into this." Dr Halsey sat behind her desk, pouring over notes as she flipped papers around and attampted to make heads or tails of files. Shepard caught a glimpse of a journal mixed into it all, upon which a coffee cup sat. A dark ring had formed around it.

"I've put enough into it. I had some questions however." Shepard invited herself to take a seat infront of the desk. Halsey looked annoyed, as if waiting for her to continue. "What does becoming a SPARTAN involve?"

"Quite simply, the SPARTAN project is mankind's endevour, or more specifically- _my_ endevour to create a soldier unlike anything the galaxy has seen before. There is no volenteering to be a SPARTAN, no specialised training to join their ranks. Instead each is hand picked and _conscripted_."

Shepard didn't like the way she used that word. Conscripted. _Volentereed_ by a higher power. People were forcibly enrolled into this project, so why had she been given a choice in the matter?

"We then enhance the individuals already extrodinary traits. Combine that with a set of specially crafted powered assault armor and you've got yourself something even a Krogan would fear." Halsey seemed proud of herself, shifting to grab at her coffee cup. The paper stuck to the bottom momentarily before releasing its hold. She stared pitifully into the bottom of the cup then stood and stalked towards a brewing machiene in a far dark corner. "Coffee?"

"Oh, sure." Shepard watched as Halsey prepared another cup. "No sugar or cream." Halsey came back with two cups, handing Shepard the second. "Another question. Why do you consider me a perfect candidate?"

"Shepard, you're an Icon. The galaxy might question the morals behind the SPARTAN project, but they won't care once they see what you'll _really_ be able to do after augmentation. Besides, I feel this is no more comprimising morally than the Genophage. How can anyone weigh my actions against the systematic selective sterilization of an entire species?"

"Augmentation?" Shepard backtracked, although her questions hardly had to be voiced. It was obvious she was clueless.

"Take your cybernetic implants for example. They've made you faster and stronger, correct?" Shepard nodded. Halsey grinned. "What if I told you I could take all that and excell it by three-hundred times your current capacity? Reaction times as fast as forty-seven miliseconds, the ability to lift several hundred pounds with ease." Halsey paused for dramatic effect. It worked. Shepard was quite dialed in. Finally Halsey stood, approaching an island in the center of the floor. She touched its milky surface and holograms began to appear.

Shepard followed, watching the motes of light dance and form shapes. "I'd say it was a pipe dream."

"Hardly. John is just one testiment to the overwhelming success of the SPARTAN program. However his circumstances are vastly different from your own. Unlike you he was just a small boy when he joined this project." Halsey spoke with a sense of pride, despite the implications.

"Wait. You're saying you experimented on a child?" Shepard barked, immediatly going on the defense.

"A nessecary evil. But he's stronger for it. They're soldiers, forged from the beggining."

Her resolve wavered once more. Shepard staggered back, feeling afronted by the latest realisation. Her throat felt dry, and suddenly the lingering taste of coffee was bitter.

"In the past, we've tried adults but its never worked. They never survive the augmentation. Those that do are permanently disabled."

"Then why ask me?" Shepard wanted right then and there to knock Halsey for a loop. This was absurd.

"Because unlike other fully mature humans, your body's been vastly modified and put through a high degree of stress. Your implants alone will already have extended your life span by a good fifty years or so. I believe you'll not just survive the augmentations, but you will _**thrive...**_"

Shepard felt her spine tingle. This woman's actions were morally grey at best. Legality was also a concern, and as an agent for the Council, she would have to report this.

"I also ask you keep these discussions between you and I." Halsey practically read Shepard like a book. "So. What'll it be. Are you in?"

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, blank and horrified. A minute, five, ten? Eventually Halsey turned to go refill her cup, again. Shepard came to and stopped her, "I'll do it."

"Good. Meet me at these coordinates three days from now. I'd like to test you right away. I want to see what you're already capable of." Halsey raised her left arm, an orange transparent overlay appearing. Shepards own tool signalled incoming data, which she didn't bother checking. "And let your superiors know you'll be incommunicado. UNSC Authority."

Shepard had heard that name before. United Nations Space Command. A human initiative not unlike Cerberus to further mankind's developement and ultimately the main governing body for all of the human race. But unlike Cerberus, the UNSC didn't make themselves a giant target for all the galaxy's hatred. The Council would not be pleased, but in the end they had little power over Shepard's decision. It would also be a massive hit to their public standings to revoke her Spectre status in an attempt to sway her otherwise.

She began feeling confident in her choice. In the back of her mind she had actually begun to look _foward_ to Halsey's science experiments. That said, she exchanged a handshake with the good doctor and saw herself out. Upon returning to the _Normandy_, she found that the crew was wide awake and waiting at their posts for her return.

"Joker, take us out of here and plot a beeline course for Hagalaz." Shepard ordered the moment she stepped aboard the _Normandy_.

"Aye-aye captain. All crew brace for departure. _Normandy_ away." Joker replied over the com. Quietly everyone clung to their seats until the _Normandy_ breached Reach' atmosphere. It truly was a beautiful planet, with a most peculiar atmosphere.

The _Normandy_ dove through space, zigzagging through the various relays, hoping to scramble any wouldbe followers. Shepard was deeply concerned for Liara's safety, considering she had inherited perhaps the second most dangerous job in the galaxy-second only to her own.

Liara departed with a heavy sigh, but Feron was pleased to greet the away team. Shepard took a moment to share a final goodbye with Liara before reboarding their transport and returning to the _Normandy_.

"Joker, I'm forwarding you some coordinates." There was silence as Shepard transmitted the data to EDI.

"Um.. Commander, hate to burst your bubble but computer says there's nothing of importance there. Just the..Zeta Doradus system. All class 0 plants, uninhabitable."

"Trust me."

"If you say so. Plotting course. We'll hit the relay in a matter of hours."

* * *

A/N: 'Second' Chapter. Rectified alot of concerns. no worries, i didnt forget alot of what you guys asked about, eg Liara being the Shadow broker and everything.

and while the 'first contact war' between human and covenant hasn't 'technically' happened, it will happen differently to match the combined canons. some things may happen faster too such as pivotal events and production of the various phases of MJLONIR.

I have chapter 3 written but I'm not sure im /happy/ with it. Im also not sure im happy with this chapter but im just gunna go with it. wanna work s'more on homefront, and another nifty crossover i've got in the works :D

either way, Thanks for reading. I hate to sound pathetic but reviews would be GREAT. doesn't have to be anything spectacular, just would appreciate knowing whether not peopla re actually /reading/ this. xD'

Oh, I apologise for the typos, and I'm SURE there are alot. I proofread, but there's alot I miss completely.


End file.
